Emily
The Black Widow There was once a time when Emily was seated high above in the royal courts of the Round Table. It was unscrupulous law that you were to be evicted if you were an underling to allow the High Priestess herself to sit down; if not you were to face the wrath of the elder council. Since lore could ever be told; Emily has always been there. It is unknown to this day how she gained such favor from the group, nor how she wedged herself into such a position of power and prestige. No one could resist her charms! Its known that a large percentage of the Brigade was entranced by her physical beauty and factual wisdom. Ranking high in charisma and intelligence; Emily was a deadly foe that concocted many reprobate and nefariousness within the ranks of the Brigade. Only the true knights of the brotherhood saw past her devious wiles; and by then she had struck deadly poison into the heart of the high councilman himself. Since then, Danny Bueno has possibly not gotten over her himself. A Succubus in the making... Many remember Emily for her charismatic charm and smile. She seemed to be a bundle of blonde energy all wrapped up into a small package. But deep inside... held her own depressive anxieties. Emily suffered from many hurtful and traumatic experiences that shaped her into the young woman we know here at the Rose Brigade. It is known she suffered from significant fat loss (Post-Highs school era) and now deals with diabetes. Her self-image is constantly in check as she tries to assure her own self-view and that of what many see her as. Many scholars acknowledge this and other attributive factors is why she is ranked as possibly the most well known woman to have altered the fate of so many of the table. The Many Men of Emily Pre-Table Involvement Though historical texts are not as available as are the words of the group; she is said to have dated many men before her involvement with the Brigade. To a lesser extent we do not know accurately as there is no proof but that of what is told. The Greasy Years (2014-2016) In the olden times; it is said that The Grease Master himself toiled with the Emily before her disastrous involvement with the group in the later High School Years. Dudley himself saw Emily when she used to be a bit chubby and cute; and had the biggest crush on her back in YCCS. In his early years, John was stupid and cringed his way into Emily's Facebook DM and started down a path of ignorance by asking her about REDACTED. From what the Dudester himself can recollect; he just remembers asking about her sweet pink nipples and some other cringey shit he can't himself even remember. This is what is seen as what may have started this ordeal in the first place... for it haunted him into his later years when Nicolau himself brought John Dudley into a conversation in-front of Emily. It is well known that the meme "John.... JOHN DUDLEY?"' '''was born that day from the folly of Dudley. Later on, John joined the ranks of the Brigade as a lesser underling when he came to HGHS; and rekindled his amor for Emily when he begged for forgiveness one day in the library. From then; the rest is history. John reserves the right to not delve deeper into the past. It upsets him. The Dark Days (September 2014-May 2015) During this time period we can assert that Emily saw nothing in John, though he had clear cut intentions and was a salty fag and lost his opportune to take Emily as his for good. Emily was seen dating other men in this median period. She was with Joey, Julio, Adam.. and possibly other men. Not much is remembered about this time-frame.. John was busy rekindling old ex's and having to pay for fucking Plan-B because he couldn't pull out. It is documented that during the summer time Dudley and Nicolau went to Nationals and John saw a brief re-igniting with Emily... but sadly lost that flame when Fernando arrived to swoop the embers and ignite a fire known as the beginning of the Great Cucking of Senior Year. The Kraken Era (June 2015-January 2016) It is well understood that Fernando the Sex Master himself brought Emily to her knees. He took her "virginity" and conducted many sexual acts that today are still conversed about. How and what went on in this relationship is unknown but to the most trusted of her kin. From what is understood; the whole time in the relationship Fernando was cheating on Emily... but she was too hard headed to notice it. So much was it that she loved Fernando that he was put on a pedestal above any other man she had been with so far. As misogynist as it sounds; it is true when it is said that the meme "''You're just another Fernando" was born from her relationship with the man so long ago. Emily has in long-term been in cahoots to be with him; and looked past all this debaucherous man's defects solely to be with him. Evidence shows that many factors lead to the end of their relationship. In one such example; Emily writes to the Grease Man: ☀6:40:41 PM drake: mutual 6:40:48 PM drake: n some probs I had 6:40:49 PM drake: well 6:40:54 PM drake: only mutual bc probs I brought up 6:41:00 PM drake: basically we just didn't work out 6:41:03 PM drake: as people 6:41:44 PM drake: I just didn't like who he was as a person 6:41:49 PM drake: and we discussed it 6:41:54 PM drake: and decided it was best if we parted ways Danny and the Cucking Begins (January 2016 - March 2016) The time period between Emily's breakup with Fernando and the rest of the Brigade's senior year is best remembered as the rebound phase Emily was going through. Many sources concur that this may the time when Emily gave up her dreams of finding a true partner and gave up to her follies for sexual interest and her own budding libido. Fernando opened a door that couldn't be closed... the gate to Emily's own sexual desires and love